The Tour
by immabehappy
Summary: D. Booker / D. Penhall / H. Ioki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for all the love on the last story. This is not a long one, but I had this thought.

Chapter 1

Hanson leaned back in his chair lightly tapping his pencil against his chin casually stealing glances at Judy as she talked on the phone while typing out her report. Doug claimed the corner of Hanson's desk while clasping his hands together oblivious to who was in Tom's eye line. "You figure out if you're bringing Jackie to Sal's Halloween party?"

"Nah…She has a party at the courthouse and you know how much I hate being around those people." He cleared his throat while searching for the report he was working on. "You bringing Dorothy?"

Penhall looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know." He slowly turned his head to Tom. "I had my heart set on having fun tonight…you know?" He gave Hanson a saddened look as Tom chuckled. "Besides, her job is having a party tonight too. So, maybe she'll go alone."

"Not likely." Hanson bit back a smile.

"I heard the McQuaid Brothers are done wrecking havoc on the young innocents at Jefferson." Booker strolled up to Hanson's desk sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Not so fast" Penhall met his eyes with Hanson's. "We're still…"

"THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!...HEH!" Hanson and Penhall announced in unison as they did their trademark McQuaid handshake before getting up, scowling, and playfully shoving one another as if they were about to fight.

"ALRIGHT!" Booker yelled to get them to refocus. "I just asked." He laughed as Penhall and Hanson sat back down.

"We're still there with nothin' to do, but go to school." Hanson hunched over his desk while looking up at Penhall. "A month of being at that school on the same case is getting kinda old...all we're doing is waiting around to be witnesses." He frowned as he clenched his jaw. "I hate doin' that."

"I know man, but Fuller said we can help Harry and Judy on their case while we're there." Penhall calmly stated as he lifted his shoulders. "That should help keep you from going crazy."

Hanson squinted his eyes as he mocked him. "Yeah…there's always a bright side."

"Jude and I don't need your help." Harry interjected as he folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "We wrap our cases faster than you and their always letter perfect."

"Are you delusional or is that a challenge Harry?" Hanson whipped his head in Ioki's direction.

"I was just kidding." Ioki laughed. "Who are you going to be for Sal's party?"

"Tommy" Booker tossed a file on Hanson's desk. "You should go as a hamburger."

"Too bad you're not going Booker….You could go as a jackass." Hanson quipped as narrowed his brows. "Since, you're already in costume."

"That's cute, Hanson." Dennis cut his eyes at Hanson as Penhall bit back a smile. "Real cute."

"I thought you were going." Harry swung his arm out to point at Judy. "As Judy's date."

Hanson's eyes seemed to shoot daggers at Judy, before shifting them back to Booker. "You and Judy huh?" He licked his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to the party…." He nonchalantly shrugged. "Having a little dinner…and then back to her place for dessert" Booker exhaled as sly smile spread across his face. "I'm supposed to bring the whipped cream."

"That's what she said?" He forced a smile while angrily nodding. "She said that?" Hanson rose to a standing position breaking the pencil in his hand. "She said that." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"What'd I say?" Booker looked at Penhall in mock confusion.

"Maybe he doesn't want you talking about our friend like that." Penhall inched his way off of the desk as he stared Booker down. "I know I don't."

"Me either" Harry shook his head. "Especially since she's meeting you here, the party's here, and she said that you're just friends."

"I was joking." Booker shook his head and laughed before walking away.

Hanson took a deep breath and let it out before standing behind her, and placing his hands on the desk surrounding her as he whispered in her ear. "We need to talk."

She closed her eyes for a second taking in the smell of his cologne, the warmth of his breath against her neck, relishing the way his voice sounded in her ear. "About?"

"Are you dating Booker again?" The words fell out of his mouth before he could ask her to take a walk with him.

"I have one word for you Officer Hanson." Judy swiveled her chair around causing him to back up. "Jackie"

He shoved his hands in his pockets while rocking on his heels. "But…"

"But, what?" She smiled. "You're not dating her?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"But, you're not sleeping with her?" She lifted a brow while cocking her head to the side.

"Jude, I …" He dropped his head for a moment before looking at her again.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't date Hanson." Judy crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't tell you."

"Judy, I'd drop her in a heartbeat if…" Hanson cut her off as he explained.

"I know….Listen, not that it's any of your business, but Booker and I are meeting here tonight, because I don't want to be dateless…..We're hanging out for awhile." She put her hand to her chest. "I'm going home in my car and he's going to his place in his." She exhaled in exasperation. "Although, if we decide to hang out after the party…then we will." She added just to aggravate him for doubting that she could keep her end of the agreement not to date other officers. She looked at him daring him to get upset."Is that all?"

"No, that's not all." Hanson started to raise his voice in frustration. They scanned the room to make sure he didn't bring any attention to their little talk. "I don't trust him….So, you might as well pull out a blanket and a pillow for me, because I'm staying at your place tonight."

"No…you're not." Judy demanded.

"Yes, I am." Hanson scowled. "He's not touching you."

"Contrary to what you may believe, Hanson" Judy stood up as she got into his face. "I'm not your woman anymore….Jackie is." She reminded him before walking away.

"Hanson!" Doug called out from the bull pin as Hanson watched Judy disappear holding himself back from going after her. "HANSON!"

"Yeah?" Hanson eventually made his way over to his partner.

"Hey" Doug smacked the back of his hand into Hanson's chest. "Sal and Dennis are talking about going over to the cemetery tonight before the party to hear about….what'd they call it?"

"Tales from the crypt." Sal shrugged as he bobbed his head. "You know like the T.V. show?"

"Oooh…yeah, I heard about that." Hanson smiled as he sat on top of the table. "What time?"

"Well, it starts at 7:30 when it gets dark….the party here doesn't start until 10." Sal adjusted his glasses. "So, I figure everything's already set up….we can go there and be back here in time for the party."

Ioki scanned the room before narrowing his brows. "Where's Jude? I want to see if she wants to go."

"You know she hates scary stuff." Hanson quickly answered.

"Yeah…but, she'd be there with us." Doug looked around the room for her. "She'll go." He got up and searched the Chapel for her.

Booker turned to Sal. "Do you wanna meet here or there?"

"Here" He answered as a big smile spread across his face.

Hanson looked at his watch. "Well, I guess we need to start getting dressed." He slid off of the table and headed to the locker room with Booker and Ioki to change. Penhall was already there getting dressed. "Is she going with us?"

"Of course she is." Doug nonchalantly answered. "She's in the ladies room changing. Fuller said he'd go too. He's in his office."

Blowfish leaned against the table in the bull pin waiting for his friends to emerge from their selected changing rooms. "COME ON GUYS! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!" He yelled as Harry appeared in his rhinestone studded Elvis costume gyrating his hips while grinning from ear to ear. "Harry, you look great."

"Thanks" Ioki nodded as he watched Hanson slide down the fireman's pole in his costume. "Groucho Marx" Hanson did Groucho's trademark penguin waddle while tapping the non-lit cigar that he held at the side of his face. "That's very good Hanson."

"Classic Groucho" Sal smiled proudly.

"Thanks" Hanson stood next to Harry as Penhall lazily walked toward them with his shoulders slumped over. "Are you Shaggy from Scooby Doo?" Hanson laughed. "Doug.."

"Hey, don't laugh.." Penhall insisted. "I was watching a Scooby Doo marathon last weekend and then I thought why not?" He narrowed his brows as he turned his attention to Fuller. "Is that a straw of hay in your mouth."

"That's what cowboys chew on isn't it Penhall?" Fuller retorted as he smoothed his hands around his gunslinger's belt stereotypically pulling his chaps up.

Booker strolled into the room without looking like he got dressed at all. "Aaaaaa" He put his thumbs up while bending his legs slightly.

"That has to be the laziest costume I've ever seen" Hanson laughed.

"What are talking about?" Booker frowned. "I bought a new pair of jeans and a new t-shirt for this costume." His hands floated down in front of him. "I even slicked my hair back."

"Booker you dress like the Fonz everyday." Hanson kicked his head back as Booker made an irritated face at him. "That's not a costume."

"Somebody, please pinch me." Doug sighed as he watched Judy nervously enter the room meeting her eyes with Hanson's. "I think I died and went to heaven." Doug made goo-goo eyes at her while Tom's jaw dropped and eyes widened in surprise as he laid his eyes on her. "Homina…homina….homina.." Doug shook his hand as if he touched something hot.

"Oh…my….God" Hanson ran his fingers through his hair fighting the urge not to take her in his arms.

"That's my date!" Booker ecstatically announced while poking himself in the chest. "Judy, you look HOT!"

"You look fantastic!" Harry raised his brows as a smile lit his face.

Hanson took his jacket off as he walked over to her. "Here" He wrapped his jacket around her. "Put this on."

She pushed it off of her. "Hanson, it's a French maid's costume." She smiled. "Not a bikini, I'm fine."

"I know" He whispered. "That's why I want you to wear this." He tried to put the jacket on her again, but she resisted.

Fuller cleared his throat. "I…uh….I…" He scratched his head trying not to sound like her father. "I think you should take the jacket, Jude….it's a little chilly out."

"I'm okay." She continued to look into Hanson's eyes. "I have on stockings and the dress stops mid-thigh."

Seeing Judy in that low cut costume was making Hanson crazy with desire. He went from wanting her to being mad at her in zero to sixty seconds. "Let's go" He growled through his clenched jaw. Judy turned to walk out and Hanson was close behind making sure he stayed directly behind her to divert any wondering eyes to him instead of her.

"I thought there'd be more people here than this." Sal stated as the group approached the entrance.

"It's so dark out here and they have the fog machines on so thick…who can tell how many people are actually here." Fuller cautiously studied their surroundings before they made their way to the gate keeper.

"Hello" The gate keeper greeted them in a creepy voice while taking their money. "The Reaper will see you now, he gradually opened his arm to point them into the direction of the tall person in the long black robe wearing an oversized hood and carrying a scythe. He motioned for them to follow him without saying a word.

"Hey Reap…shouldn't you be tale telling right about now?" Booker asked as they carefully walked in between graves and tombstones.

Suddenly the Reaper pointed his scythe at a gravesite that lit up and read: _'Here lies a son, a brother, a lying, cheating, murderess, son-of-a-bitch, may he rot in hell.'_ The Reaper released a blood curdling laugh. "He is" His tone was deep and shaky as he told the tale of the life and crimes of the man buried here.

Judy shifted her eyes to Booker who was standing next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay…it's not real."

"It looked real to me." She exhaled.

"It's supposed to." Doug interjected as he stepped carefully trying to avoid walking on anyone's grave.

The Reaper stopped cold bringing the group to an abrupt halt. He moved his head from one side to the other before taking a deep breath. He turned to look at Doug. "You're next." He warned.

Doug nervously chuckled. "Next for what?" He shrugged as the Reaper turned back around and commenced his tour. "Next for what?"

"He's just trying to scare you Doug." Fuller quietly answered him.

"Relax, man" Hanson patted him on the back. "It's all part of the tour."

The Reaper pointed to another tombstone that read: '_Here lies a daughter, wife, mother, and friend with suicidal thoughts and homicidal actions.'_ The Reaper told the tale of her life and crimes before leading the group to another grave site. Doug stared at the tombstone longer than he realized as he thought about his mother. Once he noticed the group had moved on he hurried to catch up. But, he stumbled over a raised epitaph causing him to fall. "Owe" He began to moan as the group continued to walk not noticing his fall. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head while looking around at the darkness that surrounded him. Penhall stood up while reaching his hand out to feel the curious, tangible darkness around him. 'No…No…No….No!" He rubbed his thumb against his fingers allowing the dirt to fall from them. "HELP!" He screamed as his heart rate increased. He put his hand out and walked the distance around him. 'Dirt' He became aware of his increased breathing pattern and he could hear his heart beating rapidly. 'Shit….this is a….a …..' He started to panic as the realization of where he was slowly sunk in. "HANSON!"

"You hear that?" Fuller asked as he looked at Booker.

"Uh…uh" Booker glared at the back of Hanson's head as he walked ahead of them with his arm around Judy after she clutched onto Hanson in fear. When someone dressed in a ghost costume swung from the tree to scare the people when they reached that section of the tour. "What was it?" He whispered as the Reaper talked about the crimes of passion that resulted in the untimely death of the person buried before them.

"Nothing" Fuller answered as he shook his head. "Maybe it's just me."

The Reaper came to a sudden stop bringing the group to a halt. He moved his head from one side to another before taking a deep breath. "The cowboy" He grumbled.

A shrill laugh seemed to come from a distance. Everyone looked off in the distance trying to adjust their eyes to see through the thick fog in an effort to locate the shrill laughter that seemed to pierce their eardrums as Fuller narrowed his eyes. "What about the cowb…?" He struggled to break free of the three men in black who gagged and roped him in rodeo record time. He jerked, wiggled and squirmed to break free to no avail within seconds his team was out of his view and laughter stopped.

"Thank God" Judy exhaled as she removed her hands from her ears. "I feel like my ears are bleeding." They all rubbed their ears while they continued to walk not noticing the Captain missing or the Penhall.

The Reaper came to a sudden stop bringing the group to a halt. He moved his head from one side to another before taking a deep breath. "Elvis is with us" He broke out in astounding laughter. While Judy, Hanson and Sal looked at each other and then Booker and Ioki looked at each other. They didn't see Penhall or Fuller, but then again, they could barely see each other as they continued their tour.

"Tom," Sal's voice began to shake. "This guy's starting to creep me out…let's go."

"This was your idea Fish-man." Hanson gently pushed him ahead. "We have to finish it to get back to where we started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2

"So, I was thinking" Hanson whispered in Judy's ear. "After we leave here, maybe we can skip the party and…"

"Uh..uh" A big smile spread across her face as she waved her index finger from one side to another. "You know I don't share."

Hanson slowed her down until they stopped, dropping his arm from her shoulders and swiveling her around to face him. "You can't wear something like…like…this and not expect me to…."

"To what?" She lifted her brows and smiled while folding her arms across her chest.

He lowered his voice as he unfolded her arms. "Let me stay at your place tonight."

She continued to smile as she backed away from him. "Nnnoooo" He watched her saunter away as Booker and Ioki emerged from the thick white fog.

"Where's Blowfish?" Harry's eyes roamed the visible space around them.

Hanson cleared his throat and scratched the side of his head. "He's up there with that freak of a tour guide." Hanson nodded indicating the direction their friend went. "Come on, Sal's already scared. I don't wanna leave him alone." He added while Judy and Ioki walked ahead.

"Hanson, wait up." Booker walked up on Hanson with his fingers tucked into his pockets stopping at his palms. "What's up with you and Judy?"

Hanson narrowed his brows, placing his hands at his hips and stiffening. "What do you mean?"

Booker dropped his head slightly tilting it to the side while lifting his brows. "I think you know." He shifted his weight. "You keep blocking, man….. like" He rolled his hand in a circular motion. "Like you're her big brother or something." Booker lifted his shoulders while briefly looking up in the sky. "I really like her and I think we could be good together." He looked at Hanson and continued with serious sincerity in his voice. "Look, man….I know she's your friend, and I don't have the best track record when it comes to women, but promise I won't hurt her." Booker leaned in close to Hanson's ear. "So, relax Hamburger." Booker backhanded his chest and Tom glanced down surprised by the force of the hit before deepening his scowl. "Back off and lemme have a shot at making her happy." He paused in thought while glaring at Hanson. "Unless you and her are …." He pointed to Tom and then in the direction of Judy.

"What?" Hanson challenged him to finish his sentence.

Dennis chuckled. "Never mind" He patted him on the shoulder. "You'd never have a chance….She's too much car for you." He walked away leaving Hanson in the thick fog seemingly by himself while Tom tried to suppress the urge to snatch Booker up by his neck. He took a few deep breaths before walking a few feet until he saw Judy. "Where is everyone?" She didn't have a chance to answer him, because Harry appeared, and then Booker and then the Reaper. Hanson looked around. "Where's Sal, Fuller, and Doug?"

"We thought they were with you." Harry threw his hands up and looked around in uncertainty. "We can't see shit out here."

"I thought they were with you." Hanson started looking around for them as suspicion and foul play slowly took over his thoughts while Ioki asked the Reaper if he'd seen their friends.

Harry walked back over to Hanson. "This guy keeps reading the inscriptions on graves and telling us about the people buried there, but he won't give us any answers as to where our friends are."

"DOUG!" Hanson cupped his mouth and shouted. "FULLER!" He rotated directions and the others followed suit while yelling out the names of their missing friends. "SAL!" They circled the immediate area while shouting for their friends hoping that they would appear or at least yell back. But, they couldn't even get an echo. Hanson stopped cold, putting his hands out, hitting Judy and Booker in the waist. "Do you hear that?" He turned his head sideways to focus on the lack of noise in the cemetery.

"I don't hear anything." Booker confessed as he strained to try to hear any sound.

"Exactly" Hanson nodded. "Let's keep following the Reaper, maybe he'll lead us to the guys and then we can go. Everybody stay close by, so we can see each other."

"Okay, that's eerie." Harry nervously added. "A cemetery full of people and the silence is deafening."

"Hanson" Judy latched onto Tom's arm. "This is your fault I'm here, so you get me outta here in one piece."

Booker frowned when he saw how close Judy was to Hanson. He immediately widened his stride to catch up to them without appearing to be in a hurry. "Judy" He smiled as she looked at him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Some hero you are, Dennis." Harry joked.

"Hey" Booker slapped his hands to his chest. "I never said I was a hero Harry, I'm just saying I'm going to help us get outta here."

"You can help me right now by shutting your pie hole." Hanson frowned as he turned back to scold Booker.

"Seven is the complete number." The Reaper announced as he came to a sudden stop bringing the group to a halt. "Seven days…seven wonders….seven sins…From the Chapel…there are seven." He moved his head from one side to another before taking a deep breath. "All shall come face to face with their fears on this Hollows Eve." His laughter echoed across the cemetery while Hanson, Judy, Ioki, and Booker traded terrified looks between each other.

"Hanson?" Judy whispered while tightening her grip on Hanson's arm.

"It's alright" He stared into her worried eyes, licked his lips, and smiled. "It's not real." He slipped his arm around her and held her close. "But, just to be on the safe side….is your biggest fear still…."

"Yeah" A frightened look washed over her face. "Is yours still.."

"Yeah" He cut her off. "Harry, what's your biggest fear?"

"You mean other than this?" Harry exhaled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Booker?" Hanson rotated his head in Booker's direction.

Dennis briefly glanced at the fog filled sky as he swayed in thought. "You… moving in on my date." He sarcastically mumbled, frustrated by the way Judy held onto Tom.

"What?" Judy stuck her neck out while raising her brows.

"Snakes" Dennis grumbled. "I said snakes." He pouted.

"Hey guys?" Judy looked around their group and her voice began to shake. "Where's the Reaper?"

Hanson watched everyone look around in fear. "Look," He shifted his weight and held his hand out in a chopping manner while continuing to hold on to Judy. "I've had it with this haunted house doo-doo." His eyes floated over Judy's body for a second before turning his attention back to the group. "Let's just find everybody and get the hell outta here." He demanded before clearing his throat. "I have something important to do later."

"No you don't" Judy smirked as she corrected him.

Hanson dropped his arm from her waist, raised his brows while giving her a brief 'we'll see' look before strolling off. "Let's go."

"Yeah…Jackie must be really worried about you by now." Booker interjected as they cautiously made their way through the grass and graves.

"She's at a party." Hanson coldly stated while shifting his eyes to Judy. "I won't see her until tomorrow."

"Unless she comes by later." Booker smirked. "I heard she has a key, so she can just drop by anytime she wants."

Judy bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and letting it out while feelings of rage raced through her. She cut her eyes at Hanson as his eyes widened wishing he could explain. "Wow, Hanson" She tried to keep an even tone. "I didn't know you two were serious." She fumed. "Does she have a drawer or closet space too?" She gritted her teeth trying to contain her building anger.

"We're not…" Hanson tried to explain.

"You're not what Hanson?" Judy stopped cold cutting him off. "You didn't want to exchange keys until I promised to tell Fuller about us, but you gave that bitch a key?" She angrily pointed downward and yelled. He cowered down in embarrassment while shifting his eyes between Ioki and Dennis who looked on in shock. "We practically lived at each other's apartments all summer, and you didn't want to leave our stuff at each other's places until we talked to Fuller first!" She put her finger in his face while placing the other hand at her hip. "And if you tell me that she keeps her stuff at your house…" She warned.

"She doesn't" He gently pushed her hand down.

"Fine" Judy narrowed her brows. "FULLER!…PENHALL!...SAL!" She screamed. "COME OUT! ….RIGHT NOW!" She balled her fist and aimed them at the ground. "We're going to Hanson's to check his drawers and closets and if I find anything of hers over there…" She slowly moved her head from sided to side. "Leeeet's go!" She stormed off.

Hanson ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Dennis with rage in his eyes. "I'm gonna kill you." He calmly nodded before shrugging. "I'm going to get us out of here, and then I'm going to kill you." He squinted in anger. "You know that right?" He watched Booker nod before catching up with Judy.

"What the…?" Ioki scoffed as he glanced at Booker while walking to catch up with Tom and Judy. "Did you know about them?"

"No" Booker chuckled. "I had a feeling, but I didn't think she'd go for him." He slapped his hands together before rubbing them against each other. "I just got lucky I guess."

"Lucky?" Ioki looked at him in confusion.

"Well, yeah…she's gonna need a shoulder to cry on." Booker smiled as he jogged ahead.

Harry scratched the back of his head and smirked. "I guess." He jogged to catch up, before tripping over a small tombstone and landing on two separate epitaphs. One at his knee and the other at his head causing him to lose consciousness for a couple of minutes, he woke up to the fading sounds of his name being called out. Harry flattened his hands against the cold wet grass and stone, and pushed himself away from the ground shaking his head. "Yeah" He answered, but he couldn't hear any sounds coming from his voice. He opened and closed his eyes a few times to adjust to the dark, but he could only see a solid shade of black that seemed to be darker than any darkness he'd seen before. He eventually pulled himself to a standing position. "Guys?" He formed the word in his mind, and he opened his mouth, but the sound refused to come out. He put his hands out in front of him when the realization of what was happening to him hit him like a ton of bricks. "I can't speak, I can't hear, I can't see,…. I can't make a sound, and I'm in the middle of a cemetery where I have to watch every step or I will trip again." He thought to himself. "My biggest fear?" His breath quickened as panic started to set in. "To be helpless and alone." He admitted while cold chills ran down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter 3

Judy, Hanson and Booker yelled for Harry as they retraced their steps to find him. "I don't understand. He was right behind me." Booker peeked over a tombstone to see if Harry had fallen.

"We need to stay together." Hanson suggested as he looked around him for any sign of Harry. "No more walking off."

"Hmmm…stay together…huh?" Judy asked with heavy sarcasm. "That's rich coming from you, Hanson."

"Can I just saying something?" Tom placed his hand on the small of her back.

"No" Judy abruptly protested.

"Jude, I…" He stopped when she spun on her heels and scowled at him. Hanson sighed. "I'm sorry, about the whole key thing."

"Not, now" She turned around and continued to walk. "I'm a little busy trying not to die." She sarcastically added while teetering between fear and anger.

"Did you see that?" Booker squinted his eyes.

"What?" Hanson followed Booker's eye line, but he couldn't see what Booker was looking at.

"That" Dennis quickly turned his head to follow the red dot that cut through the fog.

"Hanson, get down!" Judy yelled when she saw the light, seconds later, gun shots were fired and the three officers ran. They zigzagged through graves and tombstones at top speed while barely dodging bullets.

Tom grabbed Judy by the waist with one arm yanking her down to the ground with him when he dove behind a large tombstone. "Booker!" He yelled as he broke Judy's fall when he landed. "Go-go-go!" He tapped Judy's thigh getting her bear crawl to the entrance to the underground stairs. She stood up and ran down the steps and into the cold, dark, drafty underground room. Hanson and Booker were in arms length of each other as they raced down the stairs. Once their feet hit the ground, Tom turned Judy around. "You okay?"

"Yeah" She nodded while dusting herself off. Fear and worry filled her eyes as she looked at Tom. "Hanson, it's your biggest fear." Water started to pool in her eyes when she realized that his biggest fear hadn't played out in its entirety. "It's not over."

"Baby" Hanson softly added before kissing her temple. "Look at me." He cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you." A small smile crept up on his face. "Besides, I can't die tonight….we have plans remember?" He playfully reminded her and she smiled.

"Do you hear that?" Booker whispered as they turned their attention to him. "What the…" Dennis inched his way backward when he looked down and saw the sea of snakes that surrounded them. He looked around for a way around them or a way out. "We gotta go back above ground."

"Up there?" Judy pointed. "Did you forget about the maniac that was just shooting at us?"

"He wasn't shooting at _us_." Booker moved his finger between him and Judy. "He's gunning for Hanson, you and I can go up."

"Dennis!" Judy punched him in the arm.

"I didn't mean it like that." Booker rubbed his arm. "Hanson can stay down here, and we can go up and look for the rest of the group."

"No" Hanson shook his head. "I'm not leaving Judy."

"Me and Judy will come back for you, Hanson" Booker frowned as he walked over to Hanson. "I don't want to get shot by a bullet intended for you."

"Well, I don't want to stay in a snake pit intended for you." A smile graced Hanson's face when he looked down at Booker's feet.

"Aaahhh!" Booker stomped around trying to get the snake that was slowly slithering up his leg off of him. "Get 'em off of me!" He yelled in a panic.

"Nah" Hanson crossed his arms as he watched two more snakes creep up Booker's legs. "Not until I hear an apology."

"Whatever!" Booker continued to dance and stomp around not wanting to touch the snakes.

"I don't think that was an apology." Hanson smiled as he glanced at Judy. "Do you think that was an apology?"

"Hanson, get them off of him." Judy shuddered. "It's not funny, it's creeping me out."

Hanson placed his fingers behind his ear moving his earlobe forward. "I'm waiting"

Booker moved from one side of the room to the other as more snakes surrounded him. "Okay!...I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" He screamed. "Hanson, get these things off me!"

Hanson began to pull the snakes off starting at the ones around Booker's waist, eventually working down to Booker's ankles as more snakes tried to slither up his legs faster than Hanson could peel them off. "Let's go!"

Booker led them back up the stairs cautiously looking for the red dot or any signs of the assassin. "It's clear." Booker announced as he held his hand out to help Judy.

Judy peeked around her shoulder when she stopped feeling the warmth of Hanson's body behind her. "Where is he?" She grabbed on to Booker's shirt stopping him in his tracks. "Where's Hanson?" She let go of Booker as panic and anxiety set in. She rushed back to the tombstone, but she didn't see any sign of him. Dennis pulled her back to him, and she broke free. "I have to find him." She cried while clawing her way back to the entry way behind the tombstone, which was now covered up. She started kicking at Dennis who was pulling her back. "LET ME GO!" She shouted.

"Judy, he's gone." Booker somberly stated while holding onto her. "He's gone…just like the others."

"No" Judy sniffled as reality set in. She felt like she was drowning as her breath became short and her head started to feel light. "He's not gone." A tear fell from her eye. "He said he wouldn't leave me, and he wouldn't….I have to go back."

"We can't" Booker touched her face. "We have to complete this tour, or we won't see any of them again.

"I won't leave him." Judy pushed away from Booker. "I'm sorry, Dennis."

"You have to…it's the only choice we have right now." Dennis wiped the tears from her face. "You really care about him don't you?"

She looked back at the place where she last saw Hanson, before turning her attention back to Dennis. "Let's go." She mournfully agreed.

They walked the distance of the cemetery, ending the tour where they all started as a group of seven, now ending it as a duo. "I thought that if we came back, we'd meet everyone here." Booker looked around as Judy stood with her head down not saying a word. "Judy" He nudged her. "Any ideas?" He asked as he looked around in the opposite direction of where she stood sulking. After a few moments, he turned back in her direction to the sight of her ferociously kicking both of her legs while using both of her hands to try to pull the base of a plastic bag that was pulled over her head off of her as it slowly cut into her neck. Her feet weren't touching the ground and the bag was beginning to fog as it inflated and deflated. Dennis kidney punched the tall Reaper as he held the bag over Judy's head. The velocity of her movements began to slowly decrease as Booker punched, kicked, and attempted to tackle the Reaper. He was making significant progress, but the Reaper still had his grip on Judy as her breath slowed dramatically and her body started going limp. A loud shot rang out causing the Reaper and Judy to come crashing down. Dennis rushed over to Judy, ripping the bag off of her face before looking around to see where the shot came from. The dense fog began to gradually lift and Hanson emerged.

Tom rushed over and knelt down next to Judy who was hyperventilating trying to get air in. "You okay?" He smoothed her hair back. "Jude, slow your breathing." He continued to stroke her hair.

"Where'd you come from?" Booker frowned in confusion.

"I went in the opposite direction when I saw where the red dot was." Hanson explained. "I needed to stay behind you, because I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her." He looked down at the Reaper who was lying in his pooling blood. "How is he?"

"He's hurt pretty bad." Booker checked his vitals once more. "But, he'll live."

"That's unfortunate." Hanson cut his eyes at the Reaper before looking around. "The fog's starting to lift, I'm going to go back around and re-trace our steps to see if I can find the others." He moved his hand from Judy's temple to her chin as he came face to face with her. "I'm sorry…for everything." He put his forehead to hers.

"I want to go with you." Judy placed her hand over his arm. "Your fear hasn't been realized."

"Trust me when I tell you" He closed his eyes, kissed her forehead and sighed. "It has." Hanson looked at Booker. "Take care of her." Hanson stood up and headed to the car to call for back up and an ambulance before searching the cemetery for his friends. Hanson followed the moaning and muffled cries that became louder as he approached a six foot deep grave that wasn't so hollow. He looked from left to right when he saw a person sitting in one corner of the grave with his knees to his chest. "Penhall?" Tom strained his eyes to make sure it was him, but Doug continued to rock back and forth while moaning. "Penhall!" Hanson raised his voice. "It's Tom, man…snap out of it!"

Penhall looked straight ahead at the tangible darkness not wanting to look up, because he thought he might be hearing voices. "I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy." He repeated to himself in a low tone.

"No, Doug" Tom looked around for something to help him pull Doug out. "You're not crazy. Look up here."

Doug slowly tilted his head up. "Hanson!" He excitedly shouted as he got up with rapid motion. "You found me!"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can get you up here by myself." Hanson continued to look around for something that would work, but he couldn't. "Listen, I'm going to go get some help and then I'll be back." He watched the smile vanish from Doug's face. "Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah" Doug looked around and hugged himself as he prepared to face his claustrophobia awhile longer. "I mean, what other choice do I have right?" Penhall nervously chuckled.

"Hang in there." Hanson encouraged him as he made a mental note as to where Penhall was. He continued to re-trace their steps. He passed the place where Fuller disappeared and then the place where Sal disappeared. He continued his search until he tripped over Harry's leg and Harry grabbed Hanson's leg causing Tom to jump. "Damn it, Harry!" Hanson snapped. When Ioki didn't reply, Hanson leaned in closer to him. "Harry?" Ioki held his hands out indicating he needed help getting up. "Harry?" Hanson helped him up when he realized Harry couldn't hear him. He waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes and when he didn't respond. He realized Ioki couldn't see either. Hanson linked his arm around Harry's continuing his search for Fuller and Sal. They walked the entire cemetery until they met Booker and Judy again at the entrance. Hanson helped Ioki to the ambulance telling the EMT what happened. He located a fireman and told him where Doug was before going over to Booker and Judy. "I couldn't find Sal or Fuller."

"What are their biggest fears?" Booker massaged the arm that he fell on when he tackled the Reaper.

Hanson ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 4

"How are you feeling?" Hanson carefully glided his hands over the red and purple bruise that lined the front portion of Judy's neck.

"I'm okay." She sweetly replied as she tilted her head back, so he could inspect it further. "Hanson, the emergency responders already checked me out." She reassured him as he gently rubbed the side of her neck that wasn't bruised.

"I know." His eyes filled with worry. "But, I wanted to see for myself."

She brought her head back down, so she could see him. "Thank you, Dr. Hanson." She placed her hand over his, slowly bringing it down to a hand holding position and he gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Hanson!" An E.M.T. shouted as he ran over to Tom waiving a piece of paper in his hand. "Here's a note that was left in Ioki's back pocket."

Tom opened it up, and Booker snatched it from him before Hanson could read it. He quickly read it before looking at Hanson in shock. Tom saw the look on Booker's face and lowered his brows as he reached for the note, but Dennis yanked it away. "What's it say?" Tom reached for the note again, but Dennis stepped back and shook his head. "Booker, what's it say?" Tom snatched the paper from him. "Booker! What is wrong with you?" He snapped in frustration before reading the note. Dennis turned away from him while dropping his head and walking over to the ambulance.

Hanson looked at Judy while running his hand over his mouth. "Jude," He exhaled as she walked over to him. "Why don't you head home and I'll call you later?" He suggested in a soft comforting tone.

"What's it say?" She tried to take the note from him, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. "Hanson!"

"I'm asking you to go home." He calmly demanded as he walked toward the ambulance.

She swiped the note from him and read it before he could get it back from her. "You want me to go home?" The fear was evident her face, but her will was unwavering. "I'm a part of this team too."

"That's why I want you to go home!" He yelled in irritation as he continued to walk away from her.

"I want to help." She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jude, he wants one of us to trade our life to save Sal and Fuller's. I'm not letting you do that. He doesn't want Sal, Fuller, Penhall, or Booker…..He wants me or you." He stepped closer to her. "He almost killed you earlier, and I can't...I can't tell you what that did to me." He slid his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I know I made some mistakes." She nodded as he cleared his throat. "We both did." He pulled her closer. "I almost lost you tonight and I don't want to risk losing you forever." Tom moved his head around to look into her eyes. "Will you please…just go home? So, I can think straight." He smiled and she did too. "I'll come by later and we can talk."

Judy dropped her head in thought before meeting her eye with his again. "I can't."

"You mean…you won't." Hanson corrected her before tilting his head back. "Alright" He looked back at her. "Can you at least stay here for a minute?" He raised his brows.

"Yeah"

"Thank you" Tom released his hand from her waist before shaking his head and walking off to the ambulance.

"Why are you after Judy and Hanson?" Booker yelled at the Reaper who laid in the stretcher, hooked up to an I.V. while wearing an oxygen mask. "Where's Fuller! Where's Ioki!" He shouted.

Hanson smirked in disbelief as he rolled his head. "Awe…nah…I…don't….believe it!" Tom yanked the oxygen mask off of the Reaper and jerked him up by the collar while gritting his teeth. "Where are they?"

"I see….you're" The Reaper smiled through his unbearable pain. "Still… a pretty boy."

"And you're still an obnoxious little shit who gets off on being a bully." Hanson deepened his scowl. "Where are they?" He hissed.

"You ready to give your life for the answer to that question, Officer Hanson?" The Reaper grimaced in pain.

"You first" Hanson jerked him toward his body before throwing him back down causing the Reaper to wince while drawing his body into a ball.

"You know this snot wad Hanson?" Booker frowned in confusion.

"Yeah" He reluctantly admitted. "Danny "Jake" Jacobson. He used to be a New York Detective." Tom ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to angrily glare at the Reaper. "I couldn't see his face before, because his hood was so low over his face." He shifted his weight as he placed his hands at his hips. "He stumbled onto Jump Street territory when he was trying to have Frank Hartman killed by the mob, because Hartman killed his partner."

"I served my time and now that I'm out," Jake smirked. "I'm paying back the I.O.U's I left when you flipped the car I was driving, and had me arrested."

"You were aiming it toward me!" Hanson yelled as Booker held him back.

"I was trying to get away!" Jake tried to lean on his forearm, but the pain was too much. "And you were in my way!"

"Same thing!" Tom tried to get at him again, but Booker stopped him. "Where are they?"

Judy inched her way into the cramped ambulance. "Dennis?" She peeked around Booker's shoulder catching a glimpse of the face of the man who attacked her. Booker held her at her waist when he noticed how close she was getting to him.

"Judy, let Hanson handle it." Booker asked as he continued to hold on to her.

"Jake, You're the one who attacked me?" Judy lowered her brows in disbelief.

"Hoffs, I never meant to hurt you." Jake held his hand up in defense.

"You never meant to…" Judy exhaled as she felt her temperature rise. "Did you say you never meant to hurt me?"

"You weren't a part of the plan at…. first." Jake explained. "It wasn't until I noticed how close you were to Hanson on the tour, and then I remembered that you told me you were dating someone when I asked for your number. Then I remembered how short Hanson was with me when I asked about you. And when I told him I was going to ask you out he was quick to tell me you were seeing someone. I put two and two together." Jake shifted in the stretcher. "So, I figured the best way to get to Hanson would be to get to you. I knew your biggest fear was to drown. So, I improvised." He groaned as he held his shoulder. "I had to get back at him. Because, he was the reason I went to jail."

"You tried to kill us for something you did?" Hanson shouted while pushing the bullet deeper into the Jake's shoulder causing him to scream and squirm in excruciating pain.

Booker backed up and allowed Judy to walk passed him. "That was very clever Jake." Judy threw all of her weight into punching Jacobson in the face. "I hope you enjoyed the show you put on." She punched him again before Hanson pulled her off of him. "You were the reason you went to jail."

"That's enough." He softly stated as he held her. "Where's Blowfish and Fuller?" He watched Jacobson moan as he wiped the blood from his lip and cheek. "I think you should tell me or I'll let her go."

"The Chapel" Jacobson answered as he backed up trying to get as far away from Judy as he could.

Hanson let Judy go and she angrily exited slamming both doors wide open as Booker followed her out. "If they aren't there, I'm coming back and turning her loose." Hanson smirked before throwing his weight into a final punch knocking Jacobson out before Tom followed Judy and Booker out.

"He tried to suffocate me." Judy crossed her arms and paced. "He tried to suffocate me." She stopped and peered at Booker. "He tried to suffocate me!"

"I know" Dennis softly stated as he nodded. "My question is: How in the hell did he know about everyone's biggest fear? And how did he know that we'd come?" Booker scratched his head.

"I don't know." Judy looked off to the side before looking back at Dennis. "Whose idea was it to go on the tour?"

"Blowfish's" Booker saw Hanson coming toward them.

"Let's go" Hanson demanded as he marched to his car. Booker and Judy quickly followed.

"Hanson!" Penhall yelled as he jogged over to Hanson's car. "Where you goin'?"

"It's about time you show up for work." Hanson smiled as he got into the car. Everyone filled Doug in on what happened on the car ride over to the Chapel. Hanson and Penhall had their guns on them. Tom took his spare out of the glove compartment and gave it to Booker. They got out of Hanson's car and started toward the Chapel when Tom had a revelation. "Jude, wait..." He placed his hand on her arm. "I was thinking on the way over here…..Jake said that he wanted to use you to get to me."

"Yeah, so" She shrugged. "He did that."

"Did that? Or is going to do that?" Hanson saw the confused expression on her face. "Listen, I can't shake the feeling that he had help. There's no way he did this all by himself." Tom gave Booker a knowing look. "Go with Booker and I'll go with Penhall."

"If they see you together…." Booker warned.

"Jackpot." Penhall agreed as they all cautiously approached the building. "You and Booker take the left and me and Hanson will take the right."

"We'll check the basement." Hanson added.

"We'll have your back if we don't find anything here." Booker nodded before creeping into the darkened Chapel. Booker and Judy slowly swept the left side of the Chapel. They checked the bathrooms, locker room, Fuller's office, and under the desks. Eventually making their way back to the bull pin to meet Hanson and Penhall, after a few minutes, they decided to check the basement. Booker went down first immediately spotting Fuller bound and tied by ropes frantically shifting his eyes to his left. He turned to Judy, kicking his head in the same direction they just came in. Judy turned around to start back up the stairs, but found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

The unidentified man put the gun to Booker's forehead. "You Hanson?" His voice seemed to rumble.

"Get that out of my face." Booker demanded as he tightened his jaw while gradually shifting his eyes upward into a piercing stare into the man's eyes.

"Are you Tom Hanson?" The man tightened his glare at Booker while Judy tried to find an opening to take the guy out without hurting her or Booker.

"I said…get that gun out of my face." Booker growled as he stepped up pushing the barrel further into his forehead and the man stepped back not knowing what to think about Booker or his actions. "Now"

"Just…just…answer the question, man." The man started to get nervous by the lack of fear in Booker's demeanor. "I have specific instructions." The man moved the gun to Judy's head when he saw her move. "Don't do that." He warned before moving the gun again. Booker took advantage of the gun being between him and Judy for a second and he tackled the man at the waist causing the gun to fire in mid-air. Judy got around the two men as they fought, she grabbed the man's arm and commenced to beating his arm against the wall several times until he finally dropped the gun.

She ran after it, kicking it to the opposite side of the room. "Where's Hanson and Penhall?" Judy asked as she started untying Fuller. Booker aggressively wrestled the man down the stairs in an effort to cuff him and the man violently resisted. Booker fought him until the man couldn't fight back.

"They're not down here." Fuller helped Judy untie him as soon as his hands were free.

"You got it?" She asked Fuller as Booker yanked the slightly unconscious man up with his cuffed arms around his back.

"Yeah" Fuller confirmed. "Go ahead."

"Hanson and Penhall aren't down here." Judy whispered to Booker on their way back up to the first level of the Chapel.

As soon as they reached the entrance a bullet pierced the abdomen of the unidentified man causing him to groan before slumping over. Booker and Judy quickly backed up. "I think I know where they are."

"You think?" Judy rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"I want the girl!" The second unidentified man shouted as he pointed the gun at Hanson. "I don't know you and I don't need to know you, all I want is her and it'll all be over."

"You don't need her!" Hanson yelled back as he balled his fist anxiously awaiting an opening. "Jude, stay back there!"

"Judy, you come out here and it ends now." The man stated in a calming voice. "You don't even have to come all the way out. I just need to see that pretty little face."

"Judy, don't!" Hanson demanded as he stepped closer to the man. "The note said me or her. Take me and leave her out of this."

"Don't try to be a hero Hanson." The mystery man took the safety off of the gun. "I'm only supposed to take her out, but I won't hesitate taking both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed it…..HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Chapter 5

"Alright-alright-alright!….Charles." Judy tried to get around Booker, but he dropped the wounded man, and refused to move. "Charles? That is you…. isn't it?" She asked in a tone so sweet, it masked her fear.

A warm feeling rushed through the mystery man as he took a deep breath and let it out while pressing the barrel into Hanson's forehead. "You" He chuckled softly. "You remember."

"Yeah," Judy leaned her head against the wall. "I remember." She ran her hand down the cold abrasive surface of the brick.

"Dinner, champagne and caviar at the greasy spoon?" He continued to glare at Hanson. "Racing remote control boats on the lake, sitting by the fire, staying up late making…."

"Making what?" Hanson frowned as he shifted his eyes in Judy's direction waiting for her to answer. "Make-ing what?"

"Now, Hanson?" Judy stood behind the brick wall out of Hanson and Charles' view as she scoffed. "You wanna do this now?"

"Yeah, now" Hanson demanded. "It'd be nice to know why I have a gun pointed at my head!"

"The same reason I had a plastic bag over my head!" Judy bit back.

"Call me crazy, but" Hanson deepened his scowl. "I get the feeling the reasons are different."

"I hate to interrupt," Charles cleared his throat. "But, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Hanson lifted a brow, exhaled, and shifted his weight while rolling his eyes. "Whatever…just wrap up this little walk down memory lane."

"Are you forgetting that there's a gun creating a dent in your head?" Charles narrowed eyes. "I'll walk as long as I want." After a minute or two of awkward silence, a small smile crept onto Charles' face. "Jude, I thought about you a lot while I was in prison." He laughed uncomfortably. "After all… you are the reason I was there."

"I didn't think they'd let you out so soon." Judy looked up in thought. "I mean, it's only been about a year."

"Let's say…" Charles rolled his free hand in a circular motion. "I'm really good at what I do."

"You mean you escaped?" Dennis interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met." Charles politely answered. "I'm the man who's going to kill your friend if you don't shut up…. and you are?"

Dennis cautiously peeked around the wall for confirmation before moving back to where he was. "Done talking for now."

Judy struggled to hold back the guilt she felt about playing with Charles' emotions when she had to get close to him in order to bring down his marijuana ring. "Charles, I'm sorry about…"

"It was all just part of the job….right?" Charles' voice softened as he adjusted the gun in his hand. He started to re-live the hurt that she caused him. "It only cost me time, money, my business, my..." He sighed heavily. "My best friend…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. But, it cost me a lot too. You killed my partner and a lot of good cops." Judy folded her arms across her chest hugging herself as her and Booker's eyes met.

"They were in the way…That wasn't personal…that was business." Charles abruptly answered. "But, what you did…."

"Was business" She flatly stated.

"It was personal." He coldly corrected her.

"It was never my intention to…" Judy tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"To?…To what? Act like you cared about me?" Charles brushed his golden locks away from his face. "You never meant to act like we could have a future?...What, Jude?" He moved his hand in a circular motion as Hanson's brows deepened while shifting his eyes back in Judy's direction. "What? You didn't know your girlfriend pretended to be my girlfriend, so she could bust me?" Charles asked Hanson who looked as lost as Booker was. "You would've been proud….She could've won an Oscar for her performance."

"Charles," Judy's eyes started to water as guilt slowly took her over. "Bringing you in was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do."

"I killed my best friend for you." Charles sized Hanson up and down. "Maybe I should kill your boyfriend, so you'll know how it feels to lose someone you care about while dealing with a broken heart."

"Charles, wait!" Judy tried to get around Booker again, but he wouldn't let her by. "Please, don't do this….you don't have to do this, alright?" Her chest started to get heavy. "He's not my boyfriend. If you kill him…"

"You're lying!" Charles squinted his eyes as the hurt and pain became stronger.

"She's not," Hanson confirmed in a soft tone. "Judy and I dated for awhile a long time ago, and it didn't work out."

"I don't believe you." Charles gave Hanson an icy stare while trying to read him.

"I know you don't and you don't have a reason to, but" Hanson searched Charles' eyes hoping that he could tell that Hanson was being honest with him. "It's the truth." Hanson dropped his eyes to look at the floor. "We...um..." He exhaled and shifted his weight in uneasiness as he looked back at Charles. "Let's just say, we spent a lot of time finding reasons…." Hanson cleared his throat. "Finding reasons why it couldn't work instead, of focusing on all the things that did. So, we ended it."

"Why should I believe you, you're an undercover cop?" He scowled. "You get paid to lie….just like she does." Charles turned his head in Judy's direction. Hanson pushed Charles' arm up causing the gun to discharge into the ceiling. Charles grabbed at Hanson in an effort to get control of his arm and his gun. They struggled until Hanson bent Charles wrist back so far that Charles couldn't stand it, and he dropped the gun.

"That's it! You're officially off my Christmas list, Charles." Penhall appeared out of nowhere, pressing the barrel of his gun in the back of Charles' head.

"How'd you get out of those cuffs?" Hanson looked at Doug in curiosity as he confiscated Charles' weapon.

"It's a long story about me, a sweet looking biker chick and a few too many tequila shots." A crooked smiled spread across Penhall's face as he pushed the barrel deeper into Charles' skull. "You wanna tell me why you're trying to kill me and my friends?"

Charles put his hands up. "Jake wanted to kill Hanson for what he did to him, and when he figured out Hanson and Judy were a thing." Charles smirked. "He wanted Hanson to suffer, so I was supposed to kill Judy….Which was the whole reason I agreed to do this….since she's the one who made me suffer." He confessed as Penhall tugged Charles' hands behind his back. "Then I started thinking that killing her boyfriend would be the perfect revenge."

"How poetic…" Hanson grabbed Charles by the collar. "Where's Sal?"

"He's in the trunk of my car." Charles made eye contact with Judy as she approached him while Booker drug the unconscious man into the interrogation room and locked it. And Hanson ran to Charles' car to get Sal.

"Jude," Charles said her name in such a comforting way, that she couldn't believe that he was capable of such malice.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you." Judy confessed. "If I could take it all back…"

"I need you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this…" Charles gave Penhall an uneasy look as Penhall stood behind him holding onto his cuffs. "Was it really all a lie?"

Judy shook her head. "No."

Charles smiled sweetly as Penhall started walking him to the cage. "I never thought it was."

"I'm going to call a black and white to pick them up." Penhall slammed the door closed as he watched Judy walk away. "You okay?"

"Yeah" She started walking up to the locker room.

Hanson and Booker helped Sal into the Chapel. "I'm so sorry….I promise I didn't know."

"I just got a call from the hospital." Fuller announced. "Ioki's going to be okay. Apparently he was injected with something when he fell that caused his senses to be paralyzed temporarily. A few of them have already started to come back. He's expected to make a full recovery."

"Good" Dennis sighed.

"Thank God" Hanson jumped on top of the table in the middle of the bull pin. "Sal! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Jake came by here a few weeks ago and asked where everyone was," Sal used his hands to explain. "You all went home or were off on cases." He shrugged. "He asked if I wanted to have a drink….He paid for a lot of shots." He looked around at the faces of his friends. "We were talking and I was so hammered….I don't know what I said." He slapped his hand to his forehead allowing it to slowly slide down his face. "He gave me that flyer and I put it up and then I forgot all about it until tonight." He dropped his head while moving it from side to side. "I'm so sorry." He apologized again as Jackie walked in.

"Hey Hanson," Jackie smiled as she walked into the room.

Hanson slyly scanned the room looking for Judy, but she wasn't in sight. "Heeeey" He scratched the side of his head as he walked toward Jackie. "Jackie, what…what are you doing here?" His eyes continued to roam the room. "I thought you were at your office party."

"I was" She adjusted his collar as she tilted her head. "I left early, so I could spend time with you." Jackie slid her arms around Hanson's waist as he put his hands at her shoulders gently pushing her away. "Hanson, don't tell me you're playing shy in front of your friends." She subtly swayed from left to right trying to get close enough to kiss him. "It's okay to kiss me…they know." She whispered.

"What?" He frowned as his eyes shifted from her to different parts of the room.

Jackie stopped, placed her hand at her hip and rubbed her finger against her chin as she watched him. "You were fine with making out with me on my desk, and you said that you didn't care if I came by here for a nice big 'hello' from you from time to time….because everyone here knows about us." She continued to watch him look around the room. "But, I can't even get a hug from you when I come here."

"Yeah," Hanson spotted Judy on the balcony, but she vanished as fast as she appeared. "I think we have beer. Sal!...Can you get Jackie a beer?" He gave Jackie's arm a couple of strokes and she looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll be right back." He ran off as Jackie turned to the rest of the Jump Street crew who were suddenly pretending they didn't see or hear a thing.

Hanson entered the locker room watching Judy fidget with her fingers for a minute or two before saying anything. He walked over to her and gave her a small smile. "How you doing, Champ?" He examined Judy's hand.

"I'm…uh...I'm alive." She smiled back as she gently stroked his forehead with her fingertips. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's been a crazy night." Hanson nodded and she agreed as he took her hand in his. "Listen, I was wondering about…" He used his other hand to point downstairs.

"I told you that I had to get close to him, and I felt bad about the whole thing." She played his fingers between hers. "I told Fuller when I was on the case, that it felt like I was playing with his emotions. I told him that it felt dangerous to me." Judy looked into his eyes. "And it was."

"How far did you go with him?" Hanson asked with slight hesitation.

Judy sighed as she shook her head. "Hanson,"

"I'm just curious, because the way that all sounded to me…" She snatched her hand away while Hanson licked his lips as he glanced at the floor.

"Does it matter?" Judy shrugged as she walked away from him.

"It matters." Hanson walked over to her. "I just want to know." He stroked her arm as he stood behind her.

"It's been a long night, and I just want to go home." She stared at the ground. "I already feel bad enough about what happened. I don't need you to twist the knife." She turned to face him. "Besides, I don't think I was the only target."

"I didn't play with Jake's emotions." Hanson quickly added. "He was just an idiot." He shifted his weight. "Jude, you were on a case." Hanson stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. "And he was a suspect….How could you..."

"Wait a minute….What do you think happened?" Judy scolded him. "I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you're wondering."

"It crossed my mind a couple of times." Hanson frowned. "You know when…" He put his finger to his head. "The gun was pressing into my skull, and he said something about making something?"

"It what?" Judy shouted as she dropped her arms. "Hanson, what kind of woman do you think I am?" She burrowed her brows as she got into his face. "We made out….once." She put her finger up as she confessed and all of the expression drained from Hanson's face. "I didn't have a choice."

Tom stepped back and ran his hand over his mouth. "You had a choice."

"I would've blown the case if I didn't." Judy sat on the bench between the lockers.

"So, you'd rather play with the man's emotions instead?" He leaned back against the locker with his leg bent and his foot propped up.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Judy got up and started to walk away.

Hanson gently cuffed her arm to stop her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hanson, what are we doing?" She jerked away from him as she burrowed her brows. "You've been acting like you want to get back together for weeks, but you're still with her."

"You're still with him." Hanson snapped.

"Yeah…We go out from time to time." Judy's expression softened as she shrugged. "It's not like he has a key to my apartment."

Hanson chuckled in frustration as he shook his finger at her. "I knew..." He bit his lip as he sized her up. "I'll the key back from her."

"It's too late for that, Hanson." Judy put her hand on her hip as she used the other hand to point downstairs. "She already has it…message sent!"

"Message se..." Hanson tilted his head back in thought before approaching her. "What message do you think I was trying to send her?" He sized her up again as he licked his lips. "Look, the only reason I gave her a key was, because I was spending so much time working on cases and hanging out with you and the guys that I never really spent any time with her." He put his hand to his chest. "I didn't realize it until…she told me, so we exchanged keys." He exhaled and took a couple of minutes to calm down before pulling Judy's apron toward him. "I didn't think it was a big deal." He leaned in to kiss Judy, but she pulled away.

"Uh..uh." Judy smiled. "Not until you end it with her and I've checked your place for her stuff."

"Alright," Hanson chuckled as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Let's go."

Judy laughed as she pushed away from him. "Hanson, go spend time with your girlfriend." She turned her head toward the balcony. "She's downstairs waiting on you."

"Stop saying that." Hanson pouted. "I hate it when you call her that."

"Why?" Judy donned a confused look. "That's what she is."

"Jude," Hanson had a disgusted expression on his face. "When you say it…it sounds like I'm….I'm cheating on you."

"You are." Judy laughed. "Hey…I feel the same way when I go out with Booker."

"Because you are." Hanson smiled as he moved the back of his hand from her temple to her chin, getting close enough to kiss her. "I can't stop thinking about you." He lightly brushed his cheek against hers. "About us."

"Me either." Judy leaned in kissing him slowly and purposefully for a few minutes as Tom held her close, pulling her into him while allowing his other hand to roam the curves of her body. He started to explore the warmth of her skin under the ruffles of her costume, when Jackie made her way into the room. "Hanson?" Her eyes peered at Hanson. "Judy?" She frowned as she cocked her head to the side and contemplated turning around, but she was too shell-shocked.

"Jackie, I can explain…" Hanson gradually let go of Judy before turning to Jackie who waved her hand from side to side.

"I don't want to hear it." Jackie felt the tears well in her eyes. "You and Hoffs?" She scratched the back of her head in confusion and disbelief as Judy brushed by Jackie on her way out.

"I'm really sorry. You had to find out like this." He kissed Jackie on her temple. "I have to go."

"Hanson?" Jackie frowned as Hanson followed Judy out. "Hanson!" She shouted as she rushed to catch up to him.

"Let's go." Judy pulled Booker by his jacket and he stumbled a bit as he followed her out.

"Where are we going?" Booker widened his stride as he tried to keep up with Judy's increased speed.

"You're taking me home." Judy instructed as she got into passenger side of Dennis' car. "I need to get out of here, and I'm too mad to drive right now."

"Judy…wait!" Hanson yelled.

"She's good, Hamburger." Dennis smirked. "I'll take care of her for you."

"I bet you will." Hanson squinted in irritation as he tapped on the glass. "Jude, open the door."

"Go away Hanson." Judy sank down in her seat as Booker started the car.

"Booker, give me a minute." Hanson slapped his hand on the window. "Judy, talk to me." Hanson placed his arm on top of the car door before resting his forehead on it while glancing down at the ground. "It's been a long night for everyone….I'm tired….you're tired….don't do this." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, I'm inside out here and I don't know what you want from me."

"I'm tired of waiting on you to figure out what you want." Judy looked up at him. "I want you to know what you want."

"I want you." He met his eyes with hers. "I..(Sigh)…I don't want to do this with you sitting in Booker's car." Judy unlocked the door. Hanson stepped back and opened the door for her.

"I'm out of the car." Judy lifted a brow and crossed her arms as she stared him down. "Say what you have to say."

"Okay, this isn't the way I wanted this to happen…but…" Hanson nodded as he ran his hand over his mouth. "I love you too."

A bright smile emerged from Judy's face. "Months…it took you months to finally say it back." Judy shook her head as she put her finger up. "No, it took you months and us almost dying for you to tell me you love me…after I said it months ago!" She tightened her stare on him. "Tell me you didn't feel that way when I said it."

"I did" Hanson easily admitted.

"But?"

"But," Hanson stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I was afraid….things were going faster than I was…" He pointed at him and her. "We were ready for, and you didn't want to tell Fuller about us. That let me know you had doubts too."

"Okay, so now they know…now what?" Judy shrugged as she looked off to the side unintentionally catching a glimpse of Jackie wiping the tears from her cheeks. Judy turned to look at Hanson. "You need to talk to Jac…" Hanson captured her lips with his as he pressed her body firmly against his, channeling every ounce of passion and intensity that he'd felt all night into her through that one kiss. He spoke to every fiber of her being with the sensual conversation they created without words as he held her tight. She stroked the back of his head as she felt her body getting warmer by the second.

Booker got out of the car and slammed the door shut, but they didn't notice. "Damn it, Hanson!" He shouted in irritation as he started back toward the Chapel. He saw Jackie sitting in her car struggling to hold back her tears. "Every time" Dennis scoffed as he glanced at Jackie. "He's been blocking since I got to Jump Street and it's really starting to piss me off."

"Um…Booker?" Jackie sniffled.

"Yeah?" Dennis spun on his heels as Jackie got out of her car.

"Wha…what just happened?" Jackie frowned and rubbed her forehead in disbelief as she watched Tom and Judy speed off.

Booker threw his arm over her shoulder. "I think we should get a drink first…it's been a helluva Halloween."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it….I really originally wanted Booker and Judy to end up together when I started this one, but alas…that damn cutie patootie Hanson gets her every time…Maybe next time. Lol Thanks to everyone for reading it. Special Thanks to my reviewers past, present and future: Cerisa, Feli3, xxprettyfairyxx, Bovary, alovingperson, AfterMidnight8, floacism, crokettsgirl, Tia, Reggie, and anyone else I forgot…Charge it to my mind not my heart. Thanks to everyone who listed me, this story, any of my others on alert or as their favorites…I hope I didn't' disappoint! THANK YOU!


End file.
